Worth Waking Up For
by dreamgirlforever
Summary: I wanted to write about when Adrian & Evelyn celebrate Barrett's birthday in season 1 and sort of rewrite it to where he forgives her and they make love for the first time in 15 yrs. I was inspired by Kaitlyn and Nadine with their stories about Evelyn (I know all this is at the beginning of the story, b/c I didn't have enough room!) Hope you enjoy & write some stories too!


I really want to write a love scene between Adrian and Evelyn. I am sad they haven't had one in the series. They seriously need one. A good one! Maybe Marc will give them one for season 3. I am going to try to write one. I'm not the best, but I'm dying to have one! I was inspired by Kaitlyn and Nadine with their stories about Evelyn. So happy I am not the only one who adores her. I want to write about when they are celebrating Barrett's birthday and kind of rewrite it to where he forgives her and they make love for the first time in 15 years. I take a couple of lines from the show so hopefully you can imagine it. A little unrealistic, but heck, he forgives her at the end of season 2 so I hope I'm not way off base lol. Enjoy!

Adrian and Evelyn Powell had been married for 24 years. They were a wealthy couple, living in Beverly hills. Spoiled and selfish, they completed each other perfectly. Shortly after the were married, the Powells had a beautiful son and named him Barrett. He was the icing on the cake. He had his father's eyes and his mother's smile. They were happier than they ever imagined they could be. The three of them did everything together. They played games, went on outings to the park, and taught Barrett how to ride a bike. They loved each other and Barrett so much. It seemed like a paradise. Then, on Barrett's 6th birthday, the Powells took him to the park to celebrate. While riding his bike, Barrett was hit by a car, killing him just a few hours later. They were devastated. Though it had been 15 years since his death, Adrian still blamed Evelyn for his death. Even though they had both been in the park that day with Barrett, Evelyn accepted responsibility. She was so ashamed and always felt unworthy. Unworthy of love. Of affection. Adrian made her feel this way, constantly reminding her of his unforgiveness. Out of spite, he blackmailed her, telling her the only way he would not leave her was to allow him to have affairs with whoever he wanted. He even went a step further as to pay prostitutes to have affairs and one night stands with his friends and then watched them during the act. It was his 'disgusting little hobby' as Evelyn referred to it. Evelyn hoped that one day he would forgive her for Barrett's death and maybe, just maybe they could start again. And have the love they once had for each other. She wanted a reason to wake up in the morning. But after so many years, she had yet to find it.

It was the 18th. Adrian and Evelyn were in their living room, with lit candles all over the room and a birthday cake with 21 candles. Each year on their son's birthday, they would buy him a cake and a gift they think he would have enjoyed. They would spend that evening talking about him and what he would have been like. Barrett would have been 21 years old today. Evelyn couldn't stop thinking about how their life would have turned out differently if Barrett had lived. She could imagine Adrian making passionate love to her the way he used to. God, they both were insatiable. At times they could barely make it through the front door without attacking each other. He would caress her breasts and stroke her between her legs while she would make dinner. They would end up on the kitchen floor in a tangle of arms and legs. The food would get burned, but they didn't care. Evelyn closed her eyes, loving the flashback she was having. They were in the laundry room. He was filling her over and over again, sucking her breasts and then kissing her neck, intertwining his fingers in her beautiful red hair. She held onto the dryer for support. He licked her earlobe and began to whisper in her ear, "Oh, Evelyn, I love you so much." She grabbed his head and passionately kissed him, mingling her tongue with his. She moaned in his mouth. "Oh, Adrian, yes, I love you too...I want you...Ahh." She grabbed his ass, holding him, pushing him deeper inside her. They were both breathing hard but didn't want to ever stop. He continued his merciless rhythm that sent her over the edge. She screamed out in pleasure, breathing his name as she came. "Yes, Adrian, yes!" He pushed deep into her one last time before he came, squeezing his eyes shut and holding her close. A few moments later after their orgasms had subsided, he pulled out of her and held her close. "You are so beautiful," he said as he kissed her tenderly on the lips. "I can't imagine my life without you. You complete me." Evelyn sighed with a smile. "And you are the love of my life. You make me so happy." She rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms tighter around her. She began to hear someone calling her name. "Evelyn? Evelyn?!" She blinked hard and saw Adrian sitting across from her, the wax on Barrett's candles beginning to melt. Dear God, had she really been that far away?

"Are you alright?" he asked. She looked around and was slowly coming back to reality. Dammit. She didn't want to. She wanted to keep imagining Adrian the way he used to be. Not the way he was now. "I'm fine. Sorry about that," she said looking down at her hands in her lap. "Where were you?" he asked, slightly amused. She sighed with sadness. "Somewhere far, far away." "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. "Not really. Let's talk about Barrett." "Excellent idea." Evelyn held up the blue, cashmere sweater she bought for him for Adrian to see. "He would have loved it." "Do you really think so?" she asked. She missed him so much. "I do." "Well, you never know, he may not have had a sense of style," she said, imagining her son at 21 years old. "With us as parents? Don't be silly." Evelyn laughed to herself. Yes, he would have been so stylish. And handsome. "It's been 15 years since he died," she recalled, reminiscing of their life together. "Doesn't seem possible does it?" he asked, taking another sip of his scotch. Evelyn inhaled before her next sentence. "Have you forgiven me yet?" she asked him, almost afraid of his answer. He looked at her. "No." She let out her breath that she didn't even realize she was holding. "I didn't think so, but I had to ask." "Could you forgive me if I caused his death?" Evelyn's mind wandered back to the accident. She envisioned the car hitting her son and the faceless person that was driving it. Enough. Enough of this bullshit. She snapped. "I didn't cause his death! Why the hell do you keep saying that!? You've blamed me all these years and I don't even know why I let you!" she screamed, jumping up from her seat. "You were there too you know or did you forget that?" "I asked you to watch him while I made a phone call!" he screamed back at her. "And I was! I was watching _him_! That's just it. I didn't see the car until it was too late!" She began to cry, holding her face in her hands. She looked down at him, her voice calmer this time. "What I don't get is why I had to be blamed when clearly he was hit by a car that I wasn't driving." For the first time ever, she saw the light in her husband's eyes. He finalized saw her side of the story for the first time in fifteen years, though she had tried to make him see it every year to no avail. "Oh my god," he said, looking down at the floor. He then looked up at her. "Adrian, I need to know what it will take for you to forgive me. I have begged and pleaded for fifteen years." Her tone began rising with each word. "You've treated me horribly, screwing other women and preserving your disgusting little hobby for fifteen years. Never ONCE in those fifteen years have you kissed me, loved me, or TOUCHED me!" She was screaming again. "FIFTEEN YEARS DAMMIT!" She saw her words getting to him. Finally. He was softly crying. _Is this the man I married? No way. _She walked over to him and knelt beside him, taking his hand. He pulled her onto his lap and put his arms around her, burying his face in her hair, continuing to sob quietly. She just wanted the fighting to be over. She felt like ever since their son's death, they were always fighting for position, determined to be the one that was innocent. Or at least the one that was less at fault. But that wasn't possible. Eventually they would have to forgive each other if they ever wanted to be truly happy again. They couldn't keep holding onto grudges, reminding the other of who was to blame and why.

She returned from her thoughts to find Adrian still holding onto her. "Darling, talk to me. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was so angry. You never listened when I talked in a normal voice. I just want you to understand that it wasn't really my fault." He looked up at her into her eyes. His eyes were filled with tears and several tears were slowly falling down his cheeks. "No, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. What have I done?" He paused, softly rubbing her back. "I was so filled with grief all these years I never saw anything but my own sorrow. And because of it, I pushed you away. So far away that I never thought I could get you back. Because I thought you would never forgive me. And I was scared to tell you once I realized I'd screwed up so badly. I thought you would leave me. You loving irony and all..." he managed to say before his lips quivered with fear as to her response. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she pulled him close to her. "Why would you think that?" She pulled back just enough to look at him. "I've loved you my whole life. All I wanted was for you to love me. I know there was a time when you did." His eyes filled with tears once more. "I just want that back. I want 'us' back." "I do, too, my love. My Evelyn. Can you ever forgive me?" "Yes. I think it's time we forgive each other. For everything." He tenderly reached up his hand and caressed her face. She closed her eyes, taking it all in. She opened her eyes again. "Is there any chance you'd want to make love to me tonight?" His eyes opened wide. "You would want to do that after all I've done?" She smiled. "Darling, I just got through saying we need to forgive each other. Forgiving means I don't hold it against you. So stop bringing it up." He breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at her. She looked at him. "You still haven't answered my question yet." She saw desire return to his eyes and still seated on his lap, felt his hardness in her thigh. He grinned. "Does that answer your question?"

She grasped his face, pulling him toward her, kissing him with raw emotion. He wrapped his arms around her back and down to her ass, squeezing it and massaging it. He'd missed her. She broke the kiss and pulled him to her. "Ahh, Adrian. Yes." She pulled away to look at him. "Take me up to the bed. Our bed. Please." He lifted her off of his lap and into his arms. Before walking her out of the room he knelt down in front of the cake with the now very short candles. He looked at her. "Shall we?" She was so touched by his sentiment. She nodded. Together they took a deep breath and blew out his candles. He held her tight and carried her out of the room. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her up the stairs and into their bedroom. Ever so gently he laid her down across the bed. He gazed into her eyes. "I want this to be perfect for you. I don't..." She stopped him. "Adrian, all I want is you. I don't need perfection. It's been a long time, but we'll figure it out. Together." That was all the reassurance he needed. "Okay," he said as he laid down on top of her, loving the feeling of her beneath him. Her hips, her breasts, her body. So beautiful. She gasped at the sensation. Such a strange yet familiar feeling. She loved feeling his weight on top of her. She missed him. "Kiss me." With that, he enveloped her mouth with his, plunging his tongue into her mouth and felt hers touch his with the same amount of fervor. She put her hands around the back of his neck and pulled him closer. He ran his hand down the side of her torso, feeling her tremble at his touch. For only a moment he broke away. "I need to get out of these clothes. I want to feel your skin against mine." "Yes, please, help me, too." She raised her arms above her head and he tugged her shirt out of her skirt. He raised it over her head and removed her arms from the sleeves, tossing her shirt on the floor. Evelyn sat up and pushed his jacket off his shouders. Quickly, she grabbed his shirt, pulling at the buttons and finally removing his shirt, pushing it down his arms. He unzipped her skirt while she unhooked his belt and the zipper on his pants. She pushed his pants down over his hips and he grabbed her skirt and yanked it off. "Shoes?" she asked with a grin. He smiled. "Of course." He removed her shoes and quickly took off his socks and shoes. Geez, he didn't know he could undress that fast. He looked at her with such love. God, she was so beautiful. After all these years, she still wore matching undergarments. Her baby blue lacy panties matched her bra, holding her breasts perfectly. She grasped his hands and put them on her breasts. "Yes, my darling, please." she pleaded. She unhooked her bra and tossed it over her head. He knelt his face between her breasts and smelled her heavenly scent."You smell so good." Adrian placed his mouth around one of her nipples and squeezed the other with his thumb and index finger. She moaned, thrusting her hands in his hair. He continued to tease her with his mouth and hands. She pulled him up to kiss him and then planted kisses along his neck, slipping her tongue into his ear. He closed his eyes to take in the sensations he was feeling. How did he get so lucky? Not even an hour ago, they were fighting, arguing about anything and everything and now she's...oh god, I can't describe it. He grunted as he pulled up from her. He scooted down the bed enough to slip his fingers beneath her panties and pull them off. She gasped. She was a little nervous to be honest. Would he be turned off? It had been fifteen years. He held in his breath at the sight of her. "What? What is it?" she asked frantically. He let out his breath. "You are so damn beautiful." She breathed a sigh of relief. She sat up and pulled his boxers down, letting him free. Then, grabbing him, she leaned back on the bed. "Come here." Lying back on top of her, he kissed her again, running his hands along her buttocks and her hamstrings, making her breathe harder. She moved her lips away to kiss his cheek and breathe. God, what he was doing to her. "Adrian, now." She helped him guide himself inside her. Her eyes and mouth flew open wide as he entered her. She wrapped her legs around his lower back, her arms around his upper back, and her hands around his neck. For the first time in so long, they were one. He let out a breath of air once he had filled her completely. He gazed into her eyes. "Okay?" She nodded with anticipation. "Yes." He took her face between his hands and kissed her. For a moment, he pulled away. "God how I've missed you. How I've missed us. I love you, Evelyn Powell." She blinked back her tears. "I've missed you more than I want to remember. And I love you, Adrian." A few seconds more and he could hold on no more. He pulled out and thrusted back inside her. She screamed out with pleasure. He chose a steady rhythm, picking up the pace as he thought about her and how he wanted her to come first. He wanted to see her. He reached his hand between them, rubbing and touching her clitoris. She moaned louder and faster as her breathing became more shallow. "Come on, Evelyn, come for me. You are so beautiful." His words sent her over the edge. Knowing he wanted her and was loving her. Her body spasmed beneath his and she called out his name. "Adrian, please. God, yes!" She tossed her head back and forth riding the wave of her orgasm. Seeing her like that was his undoing. "Ugh, Evelyn," he whispered softly as he emptied himself inside her. She held him close as he shuddered above her. Soon, they were both still. For the next few moments all they heard was the sound of their own breathing. He slowly leaned up and pulled out of her. She winced at the feeling of him leaving her. He crawled up beside her and laid next to her. He placed his hand on her cheek and leaned in to kiss her lips. "You are so amazing. And I am so happy. In fact, I am the happiest man on the planet." She smiled at him. She thought about saying something sarcastic. Her usual reply was to stir the pot, saying something that would make them argue. Even if it was all in good fun. But she didn't want to. Not this time. She could see now that he was still the man she loved after all this time. They had been through so much. Lying here next to him made her so vulnerable. Normally she ran from vulnerability, but finding the man she fell in love with buried deep within the man she lived with for the past fifteen years made it okay. "I'm happy too, Adrian. I'm so glad we could finally look past...everything and realize we can get through...anything...together. Don't you agree?" "Most certainly. Well put, my love." He kissed her once more. "Now, let's get some rest. We can catch up more on...well, you know...tomorrow. And the rest of our lives." She flashed him a wicked grin. "Is that a promise?" "You know it is." "Okay, fair enough," she said with a yawn. He pulled back the covers and helped her into bed. Adrian slid in behind her, pulling her close to him. "Goodnight, my love. Sweet dreams," he said as he planted a kiss in her red hair. She closed her eyes and pulled his arms around her and placed his hands on her breasts. She sighed happily. It had been a long day. An incredible one, but long. She couldn't wait to see what each day in front of them held. But that could wait. Evelyn let out her breath as she imagined what she would dream about tonight. She took comfort in knowing that no matter what dream she had, even the dirtiest and most delicious of them all, could compare to the reality of selfless love that she had just lived through. Now _that _was worth waking up for.


End file.
